Teen Titans (Teen Titans)
The Teen Titans are a group of teen-aged superheroes who protect Jump City. Biography ''Trouble in Tokyo The Titans go to Japan to face an enemy named Brushogun after one of his creations attacks the Tower. After several individual misadventures, the Titans discover that the leader of a team called the Tokyo Troopers is responsible for creating fake villains for them to capture and look like heroes, using an imprisoned Brushogun. After freeing Brushogun and stopping a giant ink monster, Tokyo is saved. TV Movies Apprentice Due to Robin's obsession with discovering who Slade is, he is forced to leave the Titans when they become infected by nanite probes and becomes Slade's apprentice until the Titans discover the truth and aid Robin at the risk of dying, prompting Robin to have the nanites infect him as well, forcing Slade to deactivate him and get defeated by the Titans. Aftershock When an ex-member of the team, Terra, attacks the Titans after joining Slade, all the Titans are beaten before finally confronting Slade and Terra. After a talk with Beast Boy, Terra sacrifices herself to stop Slade, saving the Titans and the city. This earned Terra back her spot on the Titans, posthumously. Titans East After the organization of a subgroup called the Titans East, Cyborg goes to help them out and temporarily leaves the main Titans to lead the Titans East, but Cyborg eventually returns to the original team after both work together to defeat Brother Blood. The End When Raven's father, Trigon, uses Slade to activate Raven's status as the Gem, Trigon's portal to Earth, Raven gives her powers to the Titans to allow them to fight Trigon, though he's easily able to overpower them. With that, Robin and Slade, having been betrayed by Trigon, leave to search for Raven while the Titans face their own dark sides. Once Robin arrives with a six-year-old Raven, the Titans fight on, inspiring Raven to help and returning her to her true age, after which, she banishes her father to an inter-dimensional prison and saves the entire universe. Homecoming The Titans help Doom Patrol stop the Brotherhood of Evil, marking them as new enemies of the Brotherhood. Calling All Titans The Titans end up almost completely captured by the Brotherhood until several chunks of the Titans invade and free everyone, led by Beast Boy, after which, Robin and Beast Boy defeat the Brotherhood's leader, Brain, while Kid Flash and Más y Menos freeze the members of the Brotherhood, and Starfire, Cyborg, and Herald get rid of a bomb. Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Members Main Titans *Robin *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Starfire *Raven *Terra (Deceased) Titans East *Aqualad *Speedy *Bumblebee *Más y Menos Honorary Titans *Kid Flash *Jinx *Herald *Jericho *Thunder and Lightning *Tramm *Timmy Tantrum *Teether *Melvin *Bobby Gallery 113 129.jpg|The Titans prepare to celebrate after defeating Slade and getting Robin back. 213 148.jpg|The Titans at Terra's funeral, where she's posthumously given back her status as a Teen Titan. 313 020.jpg|The Titans miss Cyborg. 413 149.jpg|The Titans right after the defeat of Trigon. 501 098.jpg|The Teen Titans after Mento's captured by the Brotherhood of Evil. 512 194.jpg|The core Titans lead the others to fight Dr. Light. 004 536.jpg|The Titans celebrate after saving Japan. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2366.jpg|The Teen Titans found a way back to the original series. See Also * Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans Teams Category:Superhero teams Category:Teen Titans members Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters